Codex - Night Nurse
(this is the first ever interactive Codex story - it is of the "unique" setting I've devised, allowing it to be set wherever I feel it suits best after completion in terms of my Codex canon : these stories tend to have "monster of the week" formulas unless we find some very interesting ones.. this one shall focus on the legend of the Night Hag.. taken to a place only Codex can..) Prologue The scene begins in an old-fashioned hospital at night with nothing but moonlight to illuminate the room as a young man lay in bed staring up at the ceiling in silence as others slept in the surrounding beds : he continued to stare up at the ceiling as the ward door opened and a figure entered wheeling in a metal table filled with medical equipment. The sounds of wheels against the tiled floor coupled with those of smart shoes as the figure made their way across the ward, stopping as they came to the foot of the bed where the man finally dared to glance over, a cold sweat dripping down his brow. "Sick little boys and girls must sleep.. you know the rules.. lights out.." a sinister voice spoke out as skeletal arms reached over and the man felt every muscle in his body tense as he closed his eyes and prepared himself, razor sharp claws extending from boney fingers as the hands clenched around his head. The sound of muffled screaming echoed across the ward as the scene panned out to show the exterior of an elegant looking building surrounded by an iron fence and gate, above which a sign read proudly: "Mother Sanctuary's Home of Recovery" Chapter 1 The scene shifts to a quiet morning outside a modern hospital, filled with staff from all over the multiverse as well as the usual coming and goings of patients and visitors : amidst the crowds an odd figure stands just a little away from the main entrance, dressed in casual wear and holding a book in one hand. "..hmm.. a hospital? ..well, there have been worse places you've taken me, old friend.. though things seem rather ordinary here.." the figure notes, still looking around. "..judging by the diversity we're in the mid-21st century - post-Warcry.." the figure continues as he does a half-circle, observing everything around himself as he flips the book open and glances at what appear to be blank pages. "..so, who are we here to visit?.." he asks, near-whisper, seeming to instinctively know the book would not of brought him to a hospital if not for a specific reason. (OOC: although a bit vague this is an opening, if you have a character you'd like to add please do so - preferably they'd be a patient in the hospital (additional cast can be had via family / friends or even staff) : it is Post-Warcry "mainstream" Earth in terms of time-line and canon) Amongst the crowds moves an usual figure dressed in a red shirt and jeans, his feet covered in basic sandals and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes - the figure seems to be of African American heritage and makes his way towards Ward 6, where a young man had been admited a few days prior with a fever : the figure walks with a slight skip to his step, even with the busy bustle of a modern hospital going on around him. "..Hmm.. well, I guess that's a good enough clue.." the figure begins, glancing over at the unusual man in the red shirt - the book in his hands glowing slightly as it made an arrow pointing towards Ward 6, the arrow fading after a few moments as the page returned to being blank. "..guess we're going to play "follow the leader" -" the figure states, closing the book and starting to follow the man in the red shirt, taking note of his unusual behavior but not yet attempting any kind of scan or intrusion, deciding it best to investigate first. Category:Storyarcs Category:Sci-Fi Category:Nezerth